


Healing Your Husband

by Purplemoon153



Category: The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: But you already knew that, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and she loves him, he just loves his wife, himbo jack bauer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemoon153/pseuds/Purplemoon153
Summary: Eleanor helps out and injured Jack
Relationships: Jack Bauer Dikrats/Slippery When Wet Dikrats
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Healing Your Husband

Jack quietly slipped into the house, careful as to try to not awaken his wife or kids. He crept through the entryway to the kitchen. He didn’t expect Eleanor to be sitting at the counter, reading a book. He tried to hide his face as he walked over to the refrigerator. 

“Jack?” Eleanor asked once she noticed her husband. He didn’t turn to face and just answered with a noise. He merely opened the freezer drawer in the fridge and removed something before trying to leave the kitchen.

“Jack? Look at me. What’s up with you?” Eleanor said, her eyes locked on Jack. He froze. She got up, set her book down, and walked over to him. She placed a gentle hand under his chin and turned him to face her. She gasped when she got a good look at his face.

Jack’s face sported a black eye, multiple bruises, and what looked to be a bloody nose. Eleanor gently reached up and lightly touched a bruise decorating his cheek bone. He winced at the touch. They met eye for a brief moment, but he broke eye contact just moments later.

“Jack, what in the hell happened to you?” Eleanor asked. She grabbed at his hand which held an ice pack. She took the ice pack from him and wrapped it in a towel. She led him to a chair. He sat in said chair and held the ice pack up to his eye when Eleanor gave it back to him.

“I accidentally bumped into some guy on the street. He didn’t like that much and decided that I needed to be taught a lesson. I’m pretty sure that he wasn’t sober, but it was kinda hard to tell while he was punching me,” Jack replied to Eleanor. He winced as he held the ice pack to the black eye he now sported.

“Do you know who did this to you?” Eleanor asked Jack. He slowly shook his head in reply. She sighed and got up. She briefly left but returned with their home-made first aid kit. She set it down on the floor and sat next to it in order to rifle through its contents. She found some neosporin which she set aside for later before packing up the box again. She also grabbed a washcloth and dampened it in order to wipe the blood from her husband’s face. Eleanor gently wiped away the blood on his face and applied neosporin to the bruises as gently as she could.

“Thanks honey. I love you,” Jack said as she finished up doctoring him. She kissed him on the top of his head then put away everything. He watched for a moment before trying to get up to help. She clucked her tongue at him when she saw what he was doing. Eleanor finished putting things away and walked with Jack back to their bedroom for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
